marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * * Jason Wilkes Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Carstairs * Lord Randolph Races and Species: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 41 | ReprintOfStory2 = 2 | StoryTitle3 = It Fell From the Flying Saucer! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An artist is sketching in the park when a pencil drops from a passing flying saucer. He picks it up and draws a bowl of fruit with it and it appears. He discovers that whatever he draws with the alien implement manifests itself as a physical object. His thoughts quickly turn to selfish gain and he draws vast wealth. Not satisfied with only money, he draws himself president. Again, not satisfied, he makes himself king of Earth. He demands his subjects tell him who he is and they reply that he is sovereign of Earth. He laughs, and claims it's all due to this pencil that fell out of a flying saucer. His attendants express disbelief in the existence of flying saucers, and so he draws the craft and it appears. Suddenly, a tentacle snakes out and snatches the pencil as a voice exclaims "There it is! I thought I'd lost it forever." The man begs it not be taken away, but the voice says "You were given unlimited power and you wasted it. You deserve nothing more." The saucer departs and the man finds himself sitting on the park bench with his sketch book as though nothing had happened. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * An Artist Races and Species: * Items: * Magical Pencil | StoryTitle4 = Man of Iron | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The weakling spoiled son of a wealthy man wants to impress the local girls but is unwilling to make the sacrifice of steady exercise, so he demands a witch brew him a potion to give him 'muscles of iron'. At first she refuses, as it would be too dangerous, but he doesn't care about any danger she may face. She says "You misunderstand. It would not be dangerous for me, but for you." He threatens to have his father throw her in jail and she relents. The potion gives him 'muscles of iron' but he is so heavy he sinks through the floor of the witch's wagon. He can barely pull his feet out of the ground as he makes his way toward a solid rock. As he stands upon the rock, the witch is the only witness to his fate, as his weight forces the rock deeper down towards the center of the Earth. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bela Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Pretender | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man looking through an abandoned house find notes in an alien language. They tell of an alien shapeshifter disguised as a human to undermine Earth before an invasion, and are accompanied by a photograph of the alien's human form, Soviet Premier Nikita Kruschev. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = * "When the Mummy Walks" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #19 & Where Creatures Roam #8 * "It Fell from the Flying Saucer" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #13 & Fantasy Masterpieces #5 & Weird Wonder Tales #16 * "The Man of Iron" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #13 * "The Pretender" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #12 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}